


Hold Me Down

by simplethings575



Series: Klance In Love [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dorks in Love, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Teasing, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplethings575/pseuds/simplethings575
Summary: By accident, Keith drops something and bends over to pick it up while Lance is standing behind him. The subsequent blush Keith sees on the other boy's face gives him the idea that it might be fun to tease Lance a little. But there's only so far he can go before Lance snaps.





	Hold Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is my latest in a series of Klance smut one shots and short fics. I have several other ideas in mind for future fics, so I'll be posting more in the future!

It had started simple. They’d all just finished a round of training and were cleaning up in the showers. Keith stepped out, fully clothed, trying to pull his gloves on. He had dropped a glove, and bent over at the waist to pick it up. Simple. Then he heard the choked off sound behind him. He straightened up and glanced over his shoulder, raising a brow at Lance, who was blushing madly and refusing to meet his eyes.

“What?” Keith asked, unimpressed.

“Heh, nothing,” Lance replied, rubbing the back of his neck. He still wasn’t meeting Keith’s eyes. “Just swallowed funny.”

Keith smirked darkly, his gaze flitting down to his own backside before up at Lance again. “Like what you see?” he murmured in a low purr. Lance definitely choked that time.

There was the sound of a door clicking as Hunk emerged from a shower stall, toweling his hair. Lance’s eyes had finally met Keith’s, and the latter took that opportunity to shoot his boyfriend a wink before turning to leave. He grinned at the indignant sputtering that came from behind him, followed by Hunk’s question if Lance was okay.

You see, it had all started simply, by a mere accident, a coincidence. But that little moment had put the idea in Keith’s head that it might be fun to tease Lance a little. Just to see that blushing face and those wide blue eyes a few more times. Only a little.

Keith wasn’t clumsy by any means, but he dropped a few things that day. A pen, his bayard, even a holopad at one point. And each time just so happened to be when Lance was standing behind him. He made sure to brush up against Lance when he passed, little lingering touches along his shoulders, his chest, the small of his back. At one point when everyone else was facing away Keith had leaned up to nip at Lance’s ear. He smirked when the blue paladin’s breath caught in his throat. Lance had tried to grab him then but Keith danced out of his reach, shooting another wink behind him as he followed the others out of the room.

So maybe he’d been teasing Lance more than just a little. But he couldn’t find it in himself to regret it, not when he saw Lance’s flushed face. It got to a point where all he had to do was make eye contact with the other boy and Lance would blush. He should’ve known that there was only so long that he could get away with it. There was only so far Lance could be pushed before he would snap. Keith was playing with fire, and the heat was getting to him.

His fun was cut short when he was sent out on a short patrol meant to check a nearby solar system for any signs of Galra activity. Luckily there none to be found, and not long after departing he was landing back in the docking bay, stepping from the jaws of his lion with the single minded intention to find his boyfriend.

He found Lance in the lounge with Hunk and Pidge, his boyfriend yelling unsolicited advice at them while they battled each other on some fighter game Pidge had found in an alien junk shop. Keith’s entrance went unnoticed and he took full advantage of it, slinking up behind Lance. When he reached the back of the couch he vaulted over it, instantly settling himself in Lance’s lap. Now, this in itself wasn’t unusual. Keith sat in Lance’s lap all the time, and vis versa. But most days Keith didn’t devote his time to mercilessly teasing his boyfriend, and he savored the blush painted on Lance’s cheeks after the initial startled yelp.

“H-hey Keith,” Lance got out shakily.

“Hey,” Keith replied, grinning innocently. He nuzzled into Lance’s neck, breathing in his scent. It was warm, the cinnamon smell from the lotion Lance used almost making him smell like Christmas. He sighed happily, letting his breath ghost along Lance’s neck. He could feel the nervous gulp Lance made as his adam’s apple traveled down his throat. Keith had the sudden urge to lick it, but held back.

He reached up, his fingers idly stroking along Lance’s collarbones where they were exposed above his shirt. He could feel Lance’s shaky breath as it ruffled his hair. He smirked darkly, wiggling his hips just slightly, under the guise of adjusting his position. Lance’s breath caught in his throat.

Suddenly Keith was being pushed onto his feet, Lance standing up behind him. The other boy’s hand closed around his wrist in a vice-like grip. “Keith,” Lance said, his voice slightly strained. “I just remembered, I need to tell you something.” Lance didn’t give him the time to respond before he was tugging Keith from the room.

Pidge rolled her eyes as they left, muttering, “They’re not subtle.” Hunk snorted beside her, neither taking their eyes off the screen.

 

 

“Lance!” Keith gasped as he was shoved against the bedroom door the moment it slid shut. A mouth was on his neck, biting and sucking marks into the pale skin. “Wh-where’s this coming from?” he asked breathily, feigning innocence.

“You know damn well,” Lance growled against his throat. “Tempting me all day, bending over and touching me and sitting in my lap like that.”

“I always sit in your lap,” Keith replied, trying to keep the smirk off his face.

“Don’t act like you didn’t know what you were doing,” Lance growled, biting down particularly hard.

A little breathy ‘ah’ left Keith’s lips. “But I- mmmf!” He was cut off from making any more excuses when Lance mashed their lips together, tangling his fingers in Keith’s hair to yank his head sharply backwards. The kiss was a mess of tongues and panting breaths. Keith whimpered slightly, eventually jerking his head to the side to get some air. Before he could even blink his shirt had been yanked off him and Lance’s mouth was now biting at his collarbones, tongue working over his chest. Keith moaned when Lance traced around his nipple, crying out as Lance bit down and sucked hard.

“F-fuck,” Keith gasped, mewling while Lance reached up to tweak the other nipple. He squirmed beneath his boyfriends mouth and hands, little cries and gasps filling the air.

“Gonna fuck you so hard,” Lance growled, his gaze absolutely feral as moved to suck on Keith’s other nipple. He abused the nub for a few long moments before pulling off with a wet pop that made Keith shiver, using both hands now to tease and roll the buds between his fingers. “Gonna have you begging for me to let you come. You’re gonna be such a mess, baby, I’m gonna wreck you.”

Keith whimpered at his words, crying out as leg was shoved between his thighs. He ground down on it, moaning and clawing at Lance’s back. “P-please!” Keith gasped, biting his lip at an especially hard tug on his nipple. Lance pushed his leg up so far Keith was forced onto his tiptoes, shaking at the hard pressure and the fact that he no longer had the leverage to grind down anymore. “Lance, please!”

“Hmmm,” Lance hummed. “I like the way you say my name.” He lowered his leg, his hands trailing around Keith’s back to squeeze his ass. “Gonna have you screaming it soon.”

Keith yelped in surprise as he was lifted up, his legs wrapping around Lance’s waist and hands scrambling for purchase along his back. Lance carried him over to the bed, tossing him down onto it before reaching up to rip his own shirt off quickly. He grabbed onto Keith’s hips, manhandling him as he turned him onto his stomach then yanked his ass up in the air. Keith trembled slightly as Lance’s hands hooked into the hem of his leggings and boxers, slowly peeling the fabric off his body.

“Fuck, Keith,” Lance groaned, taking a moment to play with his ass. He squeezed the cheeks, spreading them lewdly apart and kneading at the soft flesh. Keith moaned into the sheets, feeling Lance’s gaze burning into him. He jumped when he heard the click of the lube bottle, flushing when Lance laughed breathily.

Perhaps it was payback for his earlier teasing, but Lance didn’t bother to warm to lube up first like he usually did, instead circling a cold finger around Keith’s entrance. Keith hissed at the temperature, shooting a half-hearted glare over his shoulder.

Lance grinned cheekily back. “Let’s wipe that expression off your face, shall we?” That was all the warning Keith got before the digit was pushing inside him and, sure enough, he instantly melted, mouth going slack and eyes clouding over as a wanton moan spilled passed his lips. Lance cursed quietly at the sound. “Love the noises you make whenever I put something inside you.”

Keith flushed, biting down on his lip as the finger began to push at his insides, thrusting in and out in a slow rhythm. He felt the heat of Lance’s body over him and his boyfriend’s breath at his ear. “Nuh-uh, baby,” Lance whispered, nipping on the lobe and making Keith shiver. “Let me hear you.” Before Keith could respond Lance’s other hand was at his mouth, a couple of fingers pushing past his lips and pressing down on his tongue. Keith mewled, sucking and lapping at the digits as he began to rock his hips back, wanting more.

Lance must’ve got the message because a second finger pushed inside him, the pace picking up. Keith cried out as the fingers scissored apart, Lance taking the opportunity to push the fingers in his mouth in to the knuckle. Keith whined, trembling as both Lance’s hands fucked into him, one gliding over his tongue and the other toying with his hole. Suddenly Lance crooked the fingers in his ass and Keith was seeing stars, a needy whine escaping into the air. He shook as Lance hit that spot again and again, the fingers in his mouth moving at the same pace.

Then a third finger pushed inside, and the sound Keith made would have been humiliating if he was capable of focusing on anything other than the feeling of Lance inside him. He laced his tongue around the digits in his mouth, his breath catching as Lance scissored his other fingers apart over and over, making him nice and loose. Without warning Lance began to thrust his wrist brutally, striking Keith’s prostate every time. Keith writhed under him, feebly trying to pull his mouth away so he could beg Lance to just fuck him already, only Lance pressed down on his tongue, trapping Keith between two sets of fingers.

Tears built up in the corners of the smaller boys eyes, his vision blurry and body shaking. Pleasure was crashing over him in waves and he couldn’t escape, couldn’t get away, couldn’t do anything but cry out as Lance finger-fucked his ass and mouth simultaneously. He could feel heat building between his hips. This had to stop, he was going to come, Lance needed to stop.

“Lhnnnnnce!” Keith managed to get out, muffled around the fingers toying with his tongue.

“What is it baby?” Lance replied. “I can’t quite understand you.” Keith couldn’t see his face but he could practically hear the smirk in that fucker’s voice. He reached up to grab the wrist at his mouth, pulling it away. He almost lost his train of thought when he saw the bit of saliva that trailed from Lance’s fingers back to his lips, and judging by the tortured groan Lance let out, he felt the same way.

Keith shook himself, crying out at the harsh pressure on his prostate. “Lance! Gonna come! Y-you gotta hurry, I’m gonna come!”

“Hmmm?” Lance hummed, his tone lazy. “I thought I was hurrying?” He emphasized his point by upping the pace even more, his fingers pistoning into Keith and making him throb with need.

“AAH! N-no, you’ve gotta- gotta hurry!”

“Hurry with what babe?”

That bastard. Keith tried to glare at him but he couldn’t manage anything other than a teary-eyed simper in this state. “N-need you in me,” he attempted to clarify.

“I am in you,” Lance replied, his smirk downright ravenous.

“Asshole!” Keith growled. “Fuck me!”

“Oh, that’s what you meant,” Lance laughed, drawing his fingers out. Keith let out a disappointed sob, but he knew he was about to get what he wanted. He shivered as he felt Lance’s breath against his ear. “Where do you want me to fuck you, baby? In your pretty little mouth?”

Keith moaned as Lance ran a thumb over his bottom lip, pushing down to pull away from his teeth. He had to shake himself slightly to get his thoughts in order. No, that was not what he needed right now. As much as he loved sucking Lance’s dick he needed something else right now and Lance knew that, the prick, and he was just trying to draw out his torture.

“Damn it!” Keith growled. He reached up, grabbing the back of his startled boyfriend’s head and smashing their lips together. When he pulled back Lance’s eyes were wide, pupils almost swallowing his irises. “Fuck me in the ass,” Keith panted against his lips. “I need you to wreck me, Lance!”

For a moment there was silence. Then a smirk blossomed slowly across his boyfriend's face. “As you wish,” he murmured.

Keith cried out in surprise as the fingers were shoved back inside of him. Instead of moving they pressed down harshly against his prostate, making him scream and writhe in ecstasy. Lance’s hand wrapped around his cock and he couldn’t take it, couldn’t take this, and before he could so much as suck in one more breath he was shooting into the sheets, his mouth open on a silent scream and his eyes squeezed shut. Lance didn’t even give him the time to collapse before he’d turned Keith over onto his back, Keith barely having time to feel something pressing against his entrance before Lance was thrusting his cock inside.

Keith screamed again, writhing, his hands trying to fly up and wrap around Lance’s back or tangle in his hair only to find that Lance was pinning them to the bed, holding his wrists down. Lance bottomed out then and they both just lay there panting, aftershocks crashing ruthlessly over Keith’s body as he was still caught up in his post-orgasmic high.

He felt more than saw Lance lean in close. “Do you want to stop?” his boyfriend whispered. His voice was clear of the playful rumble from earlier, now all serious and attentive. Keith swallowed heavily, managed to shake his head.

“No,” he gasped out.

Lance smiled down at him. “Just tell me stop if you change your mind, okay?” Keith nodded and the next thing he knew soft lips were being pressed to his. He melted into the kiss, enjoying the gentle feeling of a hand running over his face, tracing along his cheek bone and down the slope of his neck. Then those lips pulled away, that hand closed around his wrist once more, and hips snapped forward. Keith mewled, throwing his head back and pushing feebly against the hands pinning him down. The pace Lance set was immediately punishing, pounding him into the mattress and causing a constant stream of moans and cries to spill into the air.

It was so good, that thick drag of cock inside him, the weight of it, the heat, how it thrust into the deepest parts of him and made his head fuzzy and his body throb with need. He was so sensitive from having just come that he couldn’t keep still, kept squirming and whimpering, but Lance held him down, keeping him there so he could fuck into his needy hole and make him scream in pleasure.

“Lance!” Keith sobbed, tears spilling over. He tilted his head head up so he could take in the sight of tanned hips pushing into him over and over and over. His spent cock was starting to harden once again, bobbing with every thrust. Keith collapsed back down onto the pillows, losing himself in the pleasure as it burned through his body, taking every last bit of sense he had and leaving behind a panting, drooling mess with nothing but Lance’s name playing over and over in his head.

“God, Keith.” Keith’s eyes blinked open heavily at the sound of Lance’s fucked-out voice. He groaned, the view of his gorgeous boyfriend, flushed and panting, almost as good as the feel of hard cock fucking him open. “You look so pretty like this.”

Keith whined at the praise, trying to lean up for a kiss, but the hands holding his wrists down wouldn’t let him get that far. However, Lance met him halfway, pushing him back down into the sheets as he kissed Keith around the moans and cried tumbling from the smaller boy’s lips.

“Fuck, you look so good taking my cock.”

A shiver snaked its way down Keith’s body, slinking from the top of his head down through his shoulders, chest, hips, his thighs and calves, all the way to his toes. He was wound so tight he felt like he could burst any moment, a fucked-out mewl tearing its way from his lips.

“Lance!” Keith pleaded with the only word he could remember any more.

Lance must have understood, though, because he gasped out, “Yeah, baby. Me too.”

Then his hand was on Keith’s cock and his hips were hitting home, so deep, so hard, and Keith couldn’t feel anything else anymore. He screamed Lance’s name as he came, his insides spasming and body trembling uncontrollably. Tears poured down his face as his expression cracked wide open. He was blissed out, vulnerable and open and exposed, but it was okay. It was okay because Lance was here. Lance was the one above him, the one moaning out his name as dark hips stilled against him. Lance was the one laying over him, his chest heaving and fingers stroking comfortingly along the inside of Keith’s wrists. It was Lance’s voice, soft and tired, whispering praise into his ear and covering his face in gentle kisses that made warmth spread over his skin and build up inside his chest. God, he loved this boy so much.

Keith didn’t realize that he hadn’t stopped crying still, didn’t notice the quiet sniffle he made. His boyfriend pulled out of him, gathering Keith into his arms and cradling him against his chest. “Keith,” Lance whispered, taking the smaller boys chin and tilting it up to meet his eyes. “What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

Keith looked up at Lance and a tender smile broke across his face, letting out a bubbling laugh at how ridiculous it all was. “No,” Keith answered, finally realizing the dampness of his cheeks and wiping impatiently at them. “No, I’m fine. I just love you so much.”

For a moment Lance just stared at him in surprise. Then his eyes lit up like the first rays of the sun peeking over the horizon, the smile that blossomed on his face unbearably warm and adoring and full of love. And it was all for him, this smile, this moment, everything. Lance was all for him. Keith loved him so much he could barely stand it, and if that smile was anything to go by, the feeling was mutual.

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Lance and Keith and referred to as the blue and red paladins because of their armor color, not because of which lions they're flying.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the fic! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
